With desire comes lust
by Violent Delights
Summary: What happens when Bella Swan moves to Forks and falls for her newly formed best friend, Jessica Stanley’s boyfriend Edward Cullen?A story of betrayal, desire, temptation and forbidden love.Rated M for future chapters.


**Please R&R and tell me what you think.**

**Should I bother carrying this story on?**

**Will only do if people want me to.**

**Thanks.**

**Violent Delights.**

Chapter 1

My stomach was in knots. I was only in this stupid rainy town because of my mother and her childish fantasies that her and her new toy boy, Phil, would become rich and famous.

I was now stuck with Charlie.

It wasn't that I didn't love Charlie. It was more of the fact that he chose to spend his whole life in the same small town, with the same familiar faces and the same non-eventful job as Chief Swan. As if the grey town of Forks really needed a police force. Everyone's families knew each other for generations. The worst crime committed around here was loitering by the local teenagers that didn't even pose a threat. And, if it were a really 'bad' day there would be some sort of, shock horror, underage drinking involved.

I just wished that Charlie lived somewhere fun, somewhere where things actually happened. Somewhere where you might bump into someone you didn't know when you were younger and most likely ran around their back garden naked while you were five. I'm not asking for danger, just a little bit of unfamiliarity.

Okay, I know what your thinking. Man is this girl bitter or what? And why is her stomach in knots over something she chose to do?

My stomach is in knots because I am currently driving toward Forks High School with a total amount of three hundred and fifty-seven students. Today is my first day and I know a grand total zilch of them. All of which have grown up together and already made some sort of bond and are unlikely to want to make friends with the flushed, plain girl that's just transferred here from Phoenix and who is currently pulling up in huge roaring truck sticking out like a sore thumb.

I parked my truck and started making my way towards to front office, ignoring the stares and whispers. Okay, maybe they are more interested in me. The bell went as soon as I started making my way up the steps and I cursed myself silently for not coming earlier today. Students started to gather around me so I keep my face down trying not to be seen, making sure I was last in.

Wrong thing to do.

Did I mention that my clumsiness is practically a disability? I ended up stumbling _up_ the concrete stairs and hitting my head off the entrance doors. I heard a ghostly chuckle and began to look up to ask this jerk why exactly me falling was so funny when my words died on my lips.

He was so stunningly beautiful. His messy auburn hair sat perfectly on his head, and his emerald green eyes shone bright with amusement. Why was I going to shout at this boy? Oh…he laughed…he laughed at m..look how his face lights up when he smiles. I made a mental note in my head that I would be forever grateful that the first time I ever laid eyes on this God that he was smiling that perfect crooked smile.

If I was certain of angel's existence I would of bowed right there and then to him. Instead I stood looking like an idiot drooling at him. I hastily picked myself off the ground and straighten myself out.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. It was very rude of me." He justified, a smile still playing on his lips.

All I could do was nod and mumble "s'okay" under my breath.

"So…Are you knew here? I haven't seen you around before." He said, making conversation while holding open the door for me and gesturing for me to come in.

"Yeah, I moved here from Phoenix, this is my first day." I answered him, still dazed by his powerful stare.

He whistled as if I had just told him some unbelievable news. "You moved from Phoenix….to here? To _Forks?_" He asked, his eyes wide in disbelief.

I laughed. "Sounds stupid eh? Yeah, I wanted to come live with my dad for a while." I lied, shrugging, no need to go into _too_ much detail with this stranger, no matter how beautiful.

His bright green eyes lit up in understanding "Oh, your Chief Swans daughter aren't you?"

I sniggered at the tone of respect that shone through when he mentioned Charlie. It was then I realised I hadn't even introduced myself yet and this angelic looking boy was leading me down some random corridor that looked the same as all the others, when I needed to get to the school office. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Err…. I kind of need to go the school office. I don't have my timetable or anything."

He laughed lightly. "I guessed at much, don't worry this is the right way. I'm not going to lead you astray into some dark cupboard," he teased. I blushed scarlet and looked down, trying to remember where I left my thoughts.

Oh yes, who was this incredible boy I was talking to?

I laughed, trying to seem casual "So yeah, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella – I hate my full name" I explained.

"Bella," My name sounded so beautiful coming out of his lips in his musical voice. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, I'm Edward Cullen." His gaze was so intent that I had to look away. This boy was irresistible and I suddenly felt drawn to him and I wasn't even into the first ten minutes of my first day. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"And this is where I leave you," his chiming voice breaking he silence. I looked up and we were indeed infront of the school office and not in some dark cupboard. My imagination wandered for a second before I shouted at myself in my thoughts to go back to reality.

He was staring at me again, bright green eyes of intensity. It was strange, they almost looked like liquid, something you might see with a person with blue eyes representing something along the lines of the sea, but not green, never green.

I stood there awkwardly, not sure how to excuse myself. My manners kicked in "thanks very much, Edward" I like the sound of his name on my lips. "Sorry if I made you late for class or anything, it is the first day of term and all." I smiled sheepishly at him.

"No, no. Not at all. It was my pleasure I promise." He assured me, and his eyes were so strong and filled with honestly that I couldn't help but believe he was telling the truth. "I guess I'll see you around, Bella." He smiled and gave me a slight wave before disappearing down the corridor and around a corner.

I must have stood there gawping like a fool as I heard I light cough and my attention was caught. I turned around blushing. However the face behind the desk was friendly.

"So you must be Isabella, Charlie's daughter." She beamed at me.

"Yeah." I smiled back trying to be polite, oh how I hated how everyone knew each other.

Except Edward Cullen, I had never heard of him before, nor recalled any memories of him or any mention of his family on my yearly visits to forks. They must be reasonably new.

"Well I'm sure we won't expect to have any trouble off you." She joked kindly.

I laughed. "Not if my dad has anything to do with it."

"Okay, well here's your timetable. Do you think you'll be able to find your classes alright or do you want us to get some one to help you?" She offered.

"Oh no, no. I'll be fine. School can't be that big can it? Besides, I think I got the jist of it on my way in" I assured her.

She nodded motherly and watched me go down the first corridor I saw.

The truth was, I had no idea where I was going in this school. It was surprisingly large for the amount of pupils it actually contained, and there was no way I would have been able to focus on working my way around the place when I was walking in even if I had been concentrating, as all my attention had been cast on Edward.

I looked down at the piece of paper clutched in my right hand and groaned. Trigonometry. Why I even took subject this year was beyond me. I think it was because it came down to the choice of trig or physics, and there was no way I was sitting through another year of physics.

I especially hated that I was now late for the class, causing more attention than necessary being brought to me. I sighed, if this teacher made me introduce myself I would seriously consider slapping him and tell him where to put his Trigonometric Identities. I wondered if Edward would be in any of my classes. My stomach then turned. What if he was in this one? He would sit and laugh at me mumbling about at the front of the class. No, he wouldn't laugh at me; he was reasonably nice to me earlier. What if that was just an act? Why though?

God Bella shut up already! Why are you over-analysing this? He's just a boy that kindly showed you the right direction and left. No big deal, stop acting as if you love the guy, you just met him.

I laughed at my stupidity walking down the corridor. I reached door 2.13. I placed my hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath and walked in.

I breathed out in relief. Everyone was still seated informally and were chatting amongst themselves. The teacher appeared to be running late. Relief was replaced with dread. No teacher, and no one to allocate me where to sit. This meant choosing my own and awkwardly asking to sit next to someone. Every pair of eyes was upon me, judging me. I scanned quickly around the room for the one face I knew at Forks, Edward. At least if he was here I could have used the excuse that we met earlier to sit beside him. Unfortunately he wasn't in this class. However, there was only two desks empty. One, beside some okay looking blond boy who was currently staring at me more intently than the others, and the other next to a girl with devilish curly hair, who looked friendly enough, so I decided to sit next to her.

As I began making my way over my new desk, a small balding man entered the room whispering profanities under his breath about some traffic jam from Seattle.

"Okay everyone, settle down. Books out. I want you ready to start by the time I've done the register."

The talking ceased to settle as I sat down and placed my bag infront of me.

"Come on now, you can catch up on what you did during your holidays at break."

The voices dimmed and he seemed satisfied as he began shuffling through papers on his desk.

The noise rose again and his time he made no attempt to stop it as he seemed to be studying a piece of paper infront of him.

My thoughts were sidetrack by a rambling voice to my left.

"You must be Chief Swans daughter. We heard you were coming here after he holidays. I'm Jessica Stanley, nice to meet you, I didn't quite catch your first na…."

She was quick on the questions, but not quick enough. My trig teacher, Mr Osmond apparently to my timetable, interrupted her.

"It appears we have a new student. Isabella Swan." I heard the girl next to me, Jessica, make some sort of noise that I took for understanding of my name. "Well, Isabella," He cleared his throat, staring directly at me, obvious who I was as I was the only unknown here.

"Do you want to stand up and introduce yourself?" No, I wouldn't. I would rather you just got on with this stupid waste of a time lesson.

I hesitantly rose out of my chair.

"Um…well. I moved here from Phoenix. Most of you probably know my dad, Charlie or y'know, Chief Swan, whatever," I laughed nervously taking account of all the eyes peering at me. I swallowed "So, ye. I dunno how long I'll be staying, but Forks has been alright so far."

Correction, meeting Edward Cullen had been alright so far.

Mr Osmond nodded his head, implying that I could sit down now and I did. Jessica didn't get a chance to talk to me as Mr Osmond when straight on with his lesson.

I could almost taste her disappointment.

At the end of the class it was as if she was waiting to pounce.

I'm sure she took me an extra long way to English, as she was able to ask me around 20 questions. I suppose I was happy with the fact that I was making a new friend it was just I had always hated the first awkward phase of friendship.

She left me outside my class promising I could sit with her at lunch and that she would introduce me to her friends.

The morning went by in and blur and before I knew it, it was lunch. I was thinking about how I hadn't seen Edward at all from this morning while I was waiting in the lunch queue.

I bought my lunch and looked around the hall hopelessly for Jessica. That was when my eye caught the back of Edward's head. A tiny shot of pain went to my heart, but it was so quickly replaced by embarrassment that I couldn't be certain I'd felt it.

His arm was wrapped around the waist of some girl with darker hair than mine.

I cringed at all my previous thoughts about him. I never considered he'd have a girlfriend, but now it was childishly obvious. _Of course_ he would have a girlfriend. I would have been surprised, pleasantly so, if he didn't. It just took me a while for my brain to register it. I was jealous of this girl, largely so. I envied that she must be the most beautiful girl Forks had ever seen if she was paired up with some one the likes of Edward Cullen. I laughed at my stupidity that someone as plain as me might have had a chance with him. I had subconsciously thinking that he might have some inkling of feelings toward me from the way he acted earlier.

I really hoped that my obsession with this boy would be over soon. I'm sure that every other girl had experienced it and had been able to get over him and I hoped to do the same. It was my first day here and I had hardly spoken to him. I probably didn't even like him that much. It would be over in a couple of days.

It was then that the girl turned her head. Her brown eyes met mine and lit up in excitement, she squealed my name.

"Bella! Bella! Come over and sit, let me introduce you to everyone."

I stared back at Jessica, my mouth forming a tiny 'o' in amazement. They were dating each other? Edward Cullen was going out with Jessica? Now I'm not the one to be insensitive or bitch, but what was he thinking? He could have any pick from the whole of Forks and he picked Jessica. Yeah, she was pretty but in no way did she deserve Edward. I scanned over my conversation with her. She came across as a loud obnoxious gossip. My brow furrowed in confusion as I went over toward the table. Everyone else had turned to look at me, as did Edward. He was smiling at me warmly as I took my place.

What was I saying; here I was fantasising that Edward might like someone like me. Then throwing that possibility out the window because of my ordinariness. Then I see he likes some one, lets say not as ordinary as me, but still, and I was completely confused searching that here must be another reason for their relationship.

I was jealous; I just had to face it.

I was sitting next to the blonde boy in Trig that had been staring at me. I felt awkward, unsure of where to look. Thankfully Jessica interrupted my thoughts and began introducing me to everyone. I smiled politely and said hi as she went around the table stating names.

She left Edward until last.

"And this man is my beautiful Edward."

I nodded and said hello, unsure whether to mention if I had already met him. My heart lurched again as her use of 'my.'

"Yes, I've already met Bella. She got lost on the way in and I helped her."

His eyes looked warm and inviting and I tried my hardiest not to blush, but I did anyway. I was scared that my reaction may cause Jessica to realise my thoughts so I quickly covered up my trail of thought.

"Yeah, I had fell up the entrance steps and hit my head off the door when I met him. Not the best first impression." I joked.

Jessica laughed along with me.

Lunch went by quite fast, I sat talking to Jessica tell me various stories of the history of certain students at Forks. Half way through ended Edward apologised that he had to leave. Once he left I was happy that I was no longer tortured with him and Jessica together but also saddened by his absence.

The boy next to me, who had been introduced as Mike Newton was like a female version of Jessica. He kept babbling on about something I didn't really care about. They would interrupt each other but never seemed to mind, as it was some sort of information they didn't know about the person they were talking about.

Once lunch finished Mike took great pleasure in the fact that we were both in the same P.E class and that he could walk me to biology afterwards.

I loathed P.E and always complained about why it was a compulsory subject.

I paired up with Mike for badminton and thankfully he done all the work. I felt bad but he didn't see to care and for that I as grateful as I'm sure he would of hated it more if I joined in.

I thanked him for badminton and walking me to Biology. I walked into the classroom, thankful that this was my last class and that tomorrow I would have the awkward introductions with the person sitting next to me.

I went up to the teacher's desk and he informed me I could sit anywhere.

I turned my head to the class and looked for a seat. I didn't want to sit just yet as most people weren't in yet and I didn't want to take their seat. It was then I noticed Edward enter the room and take his seat up in the back left-hand corner.

Everytime I sneaked a glanced toward him he was staring back at me just like this morning. The room was still quite empty as I continued to wait.

"Bella, no one sits next to me. Your welcome to join me up the back." Edwards velvet voice suggested.

My head was screaming yes, but my body was staying put. He just asked me to sit next to him. Of course I'm going to say yes, but sitting next to this boy everyday won't help me get over him. I was full of conflict. I sighed and began to make my way up next to him nonetheless.


End file.
